When Warriors Were Children
by gaia09
Summary: PRE-WAR-POST-WAR:: It was just in the nick of time when they had defeated Fuse and things settle down now... But will everything be as smooth-sailing as it was before? :: NEED MORE OC's! Learn more inside!


**Okaaaay... so yeah. I haven't finished my twentieth chapter in "When Ends Meet" yet. But I have reasons, not for reason's sake, but for truth's sake. I've been caught up with our school's Debate Society lately, been studying endlessly on lessons and doing homeworks. Mind you, I'm not really from America, I'm from Philippines(which meaaans our school starts at June, ends with March, summer for April and May and back to June again...T.T). So yeah... anyways, I promised not to do this yet until I've finished my other story... but it was so so so tempting (besides, my USB isn't with me... and I think my sister hid it). :O**

***sigh*... why does it have to be this way....T^T This is the introduction only... I'll be needing all the OC's I can get (or rather, borrow from other people, of course, with permission).**

* * *

**When Warriors Were Children**

**Introduction**

* * *

She remembered the wind in her hair as it, at the same time, crashed onto her face. He remembered the games they used to play together. He remembered every regret, joy, laughter and pain with her.

She still could feel it on her face, the sudden gush of air. It pushed her jet black hair back as her hair waved as freely as it could. Her clipped bangs hadn't stopped her hair from flowing. She could hear laughter and delight boil inside her, making her heart as jumpy as it is. If only they could, her cheeks would be aching from smiling. Her eyes twitched with every particle that had collided with it. She could still feel herself clutching onto the wire basket, as tightly as they could. She could still feel herself swinging her legs with sheer happiness.

He still could see him. His brown hair, his brown eyes. They laughed together as they chased their friends in circles, trying in vain to touch them. He could still feel himself running with pure energy and with haste. He still could feel himself go dry after. He still could hear the joy in his laughter. He still itched to call out "Tag! You're it!" as he touched him or his other friends. And whenever they would sit together, people would say, "It's like looking into a mirror..."

He still remembered her happy face, her stunning green eyes. She never ceased to amuse him or comfort him at the least. He still could feel weak and hide behind her shadow. He could still feel shy whenever with people. He still could hear her shout at him for doing something wrong. He still could feel himself locking fingers with her as they walked side by side, swinging. And he could still picture that same moment where she lay dead in the middle of the road, bloodied and all.

She could feel the cold metal touch her palms, as the cold stinging sensation ran through her. She could feel the great sadness and determination that ruled her entity. She could feel the stinging sensations that climbed up her spine whenever a dangerous matter touched her skin. She could feel waking up in the morning, and expecting no hope... no happiness.

He could feel the blade cut through his epidermis, as blood came out of it. He felt no pain, no sting... just emptiness. He could feel no trust anymore, no laughter swelling up him, and no shoulder to cry on. He could feel strands of wet brown hair hug onto his perspiring sticky skin as he panted. Panted not because of running, but panting for trying too hard to defeat a monster.

He could hear nothing in the morning. He woke alone to the thought of regret. His breakfast was food that could never replace what was once inside. His activities were killing unknown monsters for no vengeance. He couldn't avenge anyone. His lunch was loneliness that dominated his very self. His dinner were tears that poured down from those sad blue eyes and onto the never-forgotten picture of his late older sister.

Now, whenever she woke up in the morning, the only thing she hoped for was another bike-ride with her brother. Now, when he would run, he would run for his twin brother and towards him. Now, when he will look at the photograph, the only thing that would dominate him was a lifetime regret and unexplained hatred for his younger sister...

Past... Present... Future...

* * *

**Okay... so as I said, I'll be needing all the OC's I can get. No, the characters stated in this introduction doesn't necessarily mean that they are the main... every character's a main. This is an OC-CC story... meaning, I will write about the relationships between original characters (OC) with canon characters (CC).**

**If you are interested, you can send me a PM regarding these details: Name, Age, Appearance, Personality, School studying in (if he/she is studying) Relations (can include CC's and OC's), Likes, Dislikes, Background. If you're going to pick a school for your character, here are some schools I'll be using in the story:  
**

**Pokey Oaks (for Dexter, Mandark, DeeDee, of course, the Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd and Eddy)**

**Endsville (for Billy and Mandy)**

**the KND's school (where the Sector V operatives go to)**

**Ben and Gwen's school (you can include Kevin if he goes to school)**

**Juniper Lee's school (am not sure about it yet)**

**...feel free to choose from any of them and feel free to add another.**

**Oh, I may not necessarily update once in a while... so forgive me from now.**

**So yeah... please do. And I promise to finish my other story. GAIA OUT!! **


End file.
